Burning Ice
by SensitiveKnight
Summary: The Avatar and friends have ended the War. However, now new adventures awaits these teenage heroes. With turbulent emotions that may cause the downfall of these teenagers or else bring them to their ultimate destiny. But what exactly is in store? Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Ice**

_Chapter One_

By SensitiveKnight

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

He becomes rigid as he hears a slight rustle from the leaves behind him.

"Not this again, oh Agni anything but this!"

Slowly he feels the warmth of another body just beyond his own. He notices his heart beat racing. The warm breath on his neck, the heat of another's body pressing into his was driving him mad. Slowly he turns around and sees her once again.

The first thing he noticed was her dark blue eyes widen slightly at his turning and then glaze over with some emotion his heart desired but his brain would not believe. Her hand tanned from her time traveling outside, slowly came up and caressed the scar on his face. Soft as it always was, her warm touch caused his body to explode with goose bumps and as always, he ignored them. This time this was going to be different. This time he'd make sure to go all the way. He'd make sure he felt her lips on his before the night was over. No matter what, he'd make sure of it.

His hand rose and cupped her hand, holding it against his face and slowly he brought it to his lips, as he did every other time, and kissed it. As he opened his eyes, he saw her open her eyes too. She slowly tugged her hand out of his hold and to her side, but he wasn't done. No, not this time. His left arm shot out and grabbed her right forearm. Tugging her to him with one quick pull, she gasped in surprise. He brought his other arm around her, to prevent her from running away this time, and moved the other one from her arm, to her chin. Tilting it slightly, he felt her breath coming out raggedly, getting quicker and quicker. His blood pressure sky rocketed and his heart pounding, he leans in, eyes closing.

_Yes!_

He will have tasted those pink puffs of sky that have been haunting his dreams and his thoughts for so long. He'll have tasted the first of the forbidden fruit and the blood in his brain pounded with the thought of all the knowledge to come in. He felt her nose touch his, felt her let out a small breath, a sigh, and leaned in further.

Her hand lightly grasped his hair and he moaned, but didn't stop to turn around. He was still moving forward with the intention of having that kiss and he felt her soft lips touching his own. Thinking that this is what heaven must be like, he leans in a bit further.

**SWOOSH!**

Quickly turning his head, he spots a gigantic fireball hurtling towards him, pushing her out of the way, he falls back.

It passes by, the warm air, turning the tip of his nose dark red.

"NOOOOO!!!"

He shouts with frustration, falling on to the floor.

**Doooomm**

He jerks up and is blinded by some bright warm light. Without thought, without breathing a second more, he sends out five rapid blasts one behind the other. Panting he rolls to the side and falls off. His body quickly hits the floor with a thud and he hears someone,

"Zuko what are you doing?"

Getting up from behind the thick soft wall in front of him, Zuko sticks his head up an inch. There standing in a loose red and black bathrobe, tied together in the front with a sash, was the old man he had come to consider a father.

Iroh had dropped the tea tray on the ground and was splashing some dark black tea from the pot onto the curtains.

"I come in here bearing tea for you, pull open the curtains and what happens? You **shoot** at me with **fireballs**!? "

"Hehehe…"

"What were you thinking?"

"Well, see Uncle I was having this dream and then well see, I kind of-"

"Enough, I need some more tea, I can tell this is going to be a long day"

Sighing, Iroh calls a servant to bring him more tea. Muttering under his breath as he heads to the only visible door in the room, he stops.

"Zuko, get dressed today is a big day and your presence is needed immediately-"

"I know, uncle, I know. I'll be there soon."

"Good, now if you don't mind, I must find that white lotus piece. I wonder if while I wait, I can get in a quick Pai Sho game or two with Lee… "

Iroh closes the door behind him and Zuko stands up, shaken but okay. He walks to the left side wall, next to the window with the curtains now in ashes, and pushes against the wall. Slowly and soundlessly it opens to reveal a fully furnished….

(to be continued)


	2. The beginning

**Burning Ice**

_Chapter Two_

By SensitiveKnight

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply**: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.

* * *

Iroh closes the door behind him and Zuko stands up, shaken but okay. He walks to the left side wall, next to the window with the curtains now in ashes, and pushes against the wall. Slowly and soundlessly it opens to reveal a fully furnished bathroom / sauna room. There was a "bathtub" or container deep enough to house something as big as the avatar's bison and had water from a nearby river constantly flowing in and out. It was a new contraption the brilliant scientist from the Earth kingdom had give to Prince Zuko to thank him for his help in the war and because Zuko could afford to buy the necessary materials. 

_Oh yeah, it's good to be a wealthy noble, even better to be the ruler of the most powerful nation on the earth._

With these thoughts, Zuko tugs his shirt over his head, careful to avoid the scar which had been acting up the last few days. Then placing this on a hook on the wall, he takes off his pants and they follow suit. Feeling the cold, he quickly blows out some flames underneath the container. The "bathtub" was resting off the ground on some kind of metallic structure with coal below it. Now, Prince Zuko without a second thought lit this set of coals. Then, sliding in, he finally relaxes.

Warm water soothes Zuko's aching muscles and relaxes him. Slowly, Zuko's overactive imagination jumps to what was happening in his bedroom earlier.

_I lit the curtain on fire, wow, that's a new one. But how was I supposed to know? I mean I saw a fireball and shot out reflexively, I didn't know it was just sunlight on my face. Ugh. I'll get uncle some new tea set. Yeah! I saw a nice little one down in the market the other day; I'll pick that up after I get in a good workout. _

Lying back against the bathtub, Zuko cannot help but have his mind wander back to that beautiful girl in his dreams. Once again, that dream had come to haunt him as it had for the last couple of months. He had not seen her or her friends after they had left hi kingdom, and he had never expected it to affect him like this. Every night, he would go to bed thinking, dreaming, and wishing he would see her. And every morning he would wake up to emptiness in his heart, longing for her to be in his arms and workout extra hard to get her of his mind.

_Soon, I'll be able to take on all the guards in the palace, and it's not helping me at all. I __need__ another bender to practice with. I need another experienced master bender. I've learned everything I can from the fire bending style. Hmm…maybe I can go out on journey again and find out…_

And once again he was thinking about that blue eyed girl, with the luscious black hair flowing around her face. He sighs and instead of just thinking whispers out loud,

"Why do you elude me so? Finally, today after months of this torture, I would have tasted your lips on mine, if not for that fireball. Why does life hate me so much?"

Sighing once again, he slowly sinks down until his whole body is submerged in the water. With only his head visible, he leans it back and dozes off into hopefully a dream filled state.

**Several hours later…**

"Uncle I've finished my workout for today."

"I can see that nephew; all the guards are in a sorry condition."

Grinning sheepishly, well I tried to go easy on them Uncle but I can't help it if they aren't up to my standards." Turning serious now, "Uncle, I think I need another bender who is hopefully a master at their bending to spar with me. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would come and we could go on a journey, you know, take a break away from all this-"

"Zuko, your nation is relying on you, and besides, who would rule in your stead?"

Sighing, "You're right Uncle, I'm sorry for suggesting this-"

"Wait, Zuko. I have an idea."

"Yes Uncle?"

"Go under disguise, as maybe the blue spirit, and journey for your training. I'll handle the affairs up here for a while. But you must be back in a short amount of time."

"How short exactly?"

"I'm not sure if you will not be missed too much, by all your lady admirers who flock to see you training in the courtyard!"

Groaning at Iroh's laughter, Zuko rebuts, "Like uncle like nephew huh?"

Laughing still at the blushing young boy, Iroh says, "Well go to the market, we will settle this later. I think I can arrange for you to leave for a couple of months, for your health of course."

"Of course, my health. Thank you Uncle."

**Several more hours later…**

Zuko is wandering the market, he has bought the little tea set and is looking for some other things he might need for this journey of his health.

_Too many people know about the blue spirit, I need another identity__, but what?_

With this thought he comes upon a clothing store. Picking up several yards of cloth an idea formulates in his head.

_Uncle Iroh can have this cloth tailored to suit me before I go, excellent!_

Pleased, Zuko continues shopping once more to gather some more items. All in all, it's been a great day for him. He's found some choice weapons and will enjoy practicing with them later and a new identity, which he'd use to sneak out of the nation with.

With a smile that hadn't been there in ages, Zuko walks back towards the palace. Thinking about the mysterious girl once more.

_Hmm…she is a master bender, I mean she taught the Avatar, but will she spar with me for me to get some practice? No, that's a dumb way to go. Maybe I should spar with the little one, what's her name? Toph, yes Toph. Then from there I can suggest sparring with her and do it like that. No that wouldn't work. It seems to lame. Hmm__...Oh__ I should ask Uncle to write to them and ask where they are and where they're going. I can "meet" up with them and hopefully travel with them._

Excited at the prospect of finally seeing his dreaming angel in person again after months Zuko walks with a purposeful stride. A little bounce in his step. A smile playing on his face. He doesn't notice the girls staring and trying to catch his eye. Unfortunately for the poor girls, Prince Zuko's eyes as well as mind and heart have been shot taken hostage by someone. And it was time for him to get them back from her.


	3. Chapter 3: Omashu

**urning Ice**

_**Chapter Three : Omashu**_

**By SensitiveKnight**

**All Standard Disclaimers Apply: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything related to it.**

* * *

**Several days have passed…**

Zuko folds some pants quickly with practiced ease and places it into the black backpack resting on his bed. Rushing in his excitement to get out of the fire nation after a year of ruling, he definitely needed a break. Muttering curses under his breath as he realized he forgot to pack the new combat clothes his Uncle Iroh had prepared for him, Zuko once again dumps the contents of the backpack on his bed. He folds the clothes again and this time double checks to make sure to put in his Uncle's parting gift first. Finally finished, he puts on a simple white shirt, dark pants, and a common fire nation robe used in the colonies. He quickly puts on the backpack and runs outside.

"Zuko!"

"Uncle, what are you doing here? I'm running late already I have to go-"

"Can't a man say good bye to his nephew properly anymore?"

Iroh sniffles and then turns to wipe "tears" from his eyes.

"Uncle, please I don't have time to play games…"

"Fine, fine," Iroh says as he smiles, "I have something for you!"

Excitedly, Iroh takes something out from behind him.

"You bought me a scabbard for my twin blades?"

"Yes, there's an inscription on them too and the inscription was free if I bought the scabbard today!"

"Oh great…," Zuko mumbles as he looks at the scabbard slowly.

"To give up and die serves no purpose, but to live another day and do something great is to live a truly honorable life-"

"Yes, it's a saying I thought fit very well for you," Iroh chuckling, turns around and presents something else to Zuko.

"What's this Uncle?" Zuko asks as he slowly unwraps the dark red cloth covering some bulky and heavy item.

"Well Zuko, I bought the scabbard and thought you can't put old dirty swords in a new scabbard so I had these made by one of my friends from a special rock. Only one other friend of ours is known by me to actually carry a blade made of this rock since it's so rare. The one I used landed several months ago but it took some large favors to have it found and made into swords, so use them well nephew."

"Meteorite rocks were used to make these swords..," Zuko whispers softly. "Uncle thank you so much, I do not know how to show my appreciation for this, please ask anything of me..."

"Hahahaha, well Zuko since you ask," Iroh chuckles, "You can bring yourself back to this place in one piece."

" Uncle, I am a man now. I've travelled the world with the avatar and even fought against him. I am the Fire-Lord. I don't think anything is going to stop me."

Iroh smiles, "Be careful nephew, pride comes before the fall. But, if you are so sure of yourself, tell me, does this mean you're old Uncle is no longer a challenge in a fight?"

Zuko, in a teasing tone, "Uncle, don't flatter yourself, your not old, your ancient."

Iroh sighs, "I take it that means I am too old to be a threat to you?"

Zuko grins, "Uncle, I'm not stupid. I know you have a lot of tricks you learned over the years that could stall me. But I _**am**_ the great-grandson of Avatar Roku and Fire-Lord Sozin. I _**am **_the son of Fire-Lord Ozai, whether I wish it or not, and he did conquer the four nations. But –"

"Enough, where is this going Zuko?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish speaking I was going to say…"

"Yes, nephew, you were going to say?"

Smiling, "As I was saying, I am related to all these great figures both infamous and famous, but most importantly Uncle, I know I cannot be stopped forever, because I have been taught by the best fire-bender in existence and am related to him too."

Iroh grinning, "You already mentioned Avatar Roku, who else could it be?"

Zuko, sighing heavily, "Uncle you are making giving a compliment sooo hard."

Iroh laughing once again, "I know, I love me too."

"Uncle, I was talking about my teacher, the Dragon of the West. I was talking about _**you**_."

"Just because I am old Zuko and related to you, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

Zuko confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well nephew, seems to me that the only way to settle this is to have a duel with one another and see who is victorious."

"Uncle, there is no point to it, you might hold me back for a little while, but after that, I will emerge as the victor as always."

"Your pride has to still be improved nephew. Do not be so arrogant, as you said I have my 'tricks' and I'm sure I'll win. In fact, why not place a wager on this?"

Suspicious, Zuko tries to read his Uncle's thoughts. Failing, he asks instead, "What kind of wager?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking we have not been able to spend any time together since you became Fire-Lord with all your training and duties as a ruler. And now you're going off on your own to train. I just miss your company on those afternoons, just Uncle and nephew and some hot tea exported from some foreign nation-"

"Uncle! You know I dislike drinking tea."

"I know, but I figured a sacrifice is in order to keep that ego of yours in check."

Zuko, now grinning, "Fine old man, but if I win, what do I get?"

"I'm not sure what you want, but how does this sound to you, after returning in eighteen months, if you can defeat me in a fair fight, you get to make one request of me without me asking you any questions or saying no?. Of course so as long as it doesn't harm you in any way."

"Sounds fair Uncle, but why an if? We both know I'll be back and you won't win old man; I'll be three times stronger than I am now. How could you possibly defeat me after I have learned things from another master bender?"

"Zuko, you can train a hundred years and still not defeat me. Fighting involves skill true, but it involves luck too. Most importantly though one needs ingenuity and experience." Smiling, "You'll see why they call your old Uncle the Dragon of the West."

Smiling, Zuko waves and turns around, running down to the stable. A small servant boy had the rhino saddled and the reins waiting. With one quick hop, kicking up dirt from the ground, Zuko falls unto the back of the Rhino. Whipping the reins he rushes down to the wharf where he will enter a boat Iroh chartered and be on his way to his first stop.

**Several days pass and so the journey begins…**

A week of non-stop sailing and good weather and wind conditions blew the boat, no flew the boat, to its destination. Zuko, remaining underneath the ship all those seven days trying to think of a way to convince his first choice of a teacher, walks down the plank to the dock smiling. Nodding his head and thanking the boats-men for their help, he walks through a huge wall made only of dirt. He watches slightly amused as the two guards outside the wall swing their feet and make a quick motion with their hands. The wall creaks open as if on hinges and reveals an entrance for visitors to the city of Omashu.

Normally, Zuko would have gone to Ba Sing Se, a large Earth Kingdom city, but the man he sought had been one of the Avatar's closest friends and advisors. Zuko knew at least that the old man would hear him out. Slowly, after asking several people at the entrance for the location of the old man, he is pointed in the northern direction. Following the advice given to him, he walks onward and as the sun begins to set behind him, slowly changing from a throbbing yellow to a dull orange, Zuko shivers.

He always hated when the sun set, his power waned and although he still had fire-bending abilities, the setting of the sun diminished the strength of his attacks. Breathing deeply to calm his nerves, he continues walking. As the dark slowly surrounds him, he hears something.

Too late! Twirling his body he shoots a fire ball, but already it's too late. He feels the floor sliding.

"What the –"

He isn't able to say anything else; his body is entombed within seconds with dirt from head to toe. He feels a shift as if someone was moving his living coffin. Then he hears voices, and slowly, he comes to a rest and the packed earth, molded to the shape of his face slowly fall apart, revealing his pale expression.

"How dare you imbeciles attack the Fire Lord –"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

That voice commanding respect without any threats, but more from the experience that could be felt behind it, came from an old man sitting on a throne in splendid green robes. He gestures with his hand and the block of earth cementing Zuko in place instantly turns into dust and blows away. Flexing his arms to gets the circulation flowing, Zuko looks back at the smiling old man, and swallowing slowly, he bows.

"Since when does the Fire Lord ever bow?"

"Well King Bumi, my Uncle has taught me that when in the presence of a master bender you seek to teach you, a little humbleness and flattery goes a long way."

"During the war you were a rash young man, acting without thinking, acting on your emotions. You seem to have changed. This will be an interesting next few months."

Zuko's face first contorts into confusion. His brain, normal sharp witted, does not seem to comprehend these word. Then he smiles at Bumi's laugh.

"Thank you, your highness for kindly accepting my plea."

Zuko bows again very low.

Chuckling, Bumi looks at the young man standing before him. He thinks to himself and his eyes sparkle.

"Please refer to me as Master and do not be so rigid. It seems almost as if a lemur has stuck some sort of stick into your rear end. Relax a little or else life will pass you by before you get a chance to enjoy anything. You only have one life my boy, live it to the fullest!"

With those parting words, King Bumi claps his hands and two of his guards come up.

"These men will show you to your rooms, and you shall be risen at dawn for breakfast. From that moment on, if you really wish to train under me, you shall obey all of my wishes no matter how insane they may seem. Understood?"

"Of course King... I'm mean master"

As Zuko watches, Bumi turns around and is swallowed by the ground. The guards laugh at Zuko's look of amusement, and lightly tap him. They lead him to his new room and the wooden door shuts behind them.

Zuko sits on the bed large enough for two people. He smiles as he looks around; the room has a table with a few candles and a couple of paints and brushes. On the other side, a closet built into the wall is open with some spare earth bending robes in his size hanging up.

Zuko sits on the oak desk and quickly writes a letter to Iroh.

_Uncle,_

_I have made it to Omashu and have been allowed by King Bumi to stay and learn from him. He implied that it wouldn't be easy training but I'm not leaving until I learn. Keep the country running smoothly and if I get the chance to go down to the Earth kingdom market's I'll pick up some of the special tea they make here. I'll write back soon Uncle, but I have to go to bed right now and wake up at dawn for training._

_Zuko _

Lying down on his bed, Zuko stares at the ceiling. Trying to think of peaceful thoughts, he tries to relax on the bed. It is not long before sleep creeps up to his bed and lies down next to him. It is not long before sleep gently caresses his face and ever so gently kisses his eyes closed.

There she is sitting by a creek, the water slowly flowing in a smooth and gentle current. The night wind blows softly raising her dark black hair and exposing her tanned neck. Zuko slowly walks up to this beauty afraid if he approached to swiftly she'd run away.

Slowly…slowly…he creeps ever quiet up behind her hoping to catch her unawares and maybe finally get his wish of just one kiss. Just one kiss.

Suddenly, she whirls as his foot land six feet from her.

A startled Katara shouts out in surprise, "Who's there?!"

"Oh...Zuko?"

"Yeah…," he grins sheepishly at her. Stepping up to her, he slowly moves up and wraps his arms around her lower waist.

"Zuko we shouldn't-," she manages to say before he cuts her off.

As Zuko pulls his face back, "do this."

Smiling, Zuko leans forward, "I know we shouldn't but why not, don't you enjoy it?"

"No, that's not it, I do but-"Katara has her eyes closed again, with Zuko pressing his lips against hers and slowly pulling her closer.

Suddenly, Katara shoves Zuko down and sits on his chest.

"Katara, Katara, oh Katara that-" He stops, moaning as he feels Katara's tongue. He enjoys the moment for a second, his dream girl licking his check.

Licking his check! He shoots up pushing her off and his lake dream transforms into a bed in Omahsu like magic. There, in his desk chair is sitting King Bumi in a huge fit of laughter. On the floor at his feet is a huge bunny?

Zuko is in a panic now and jumps off the bed running to the bathroom. He pours water in a bowl on onto his face rinsing repeatedly and shouting all the while.

"You let that overgrown rabbit lick my face? My face!?!"

Laughing and stroking its head, "The name of my adorable friend here is Flopsy and if you stay you need to care more for Flopsy, who's always been good to me."

Groaning, "Yes Master, as you wish."

Smiling, Bumi leads Zuko down several hallways and through a corridor to an opening he creates in the dark brown wall, with only a stomp of his feet.

As Zuko enters this courtyard, Bumi turns so he is facing the young fire-bender.

"This week, I cannot train you, I must prepare for some visitors, but while we wait for the end of this week, you are allowed the company of my men. Best them if you can. At the end of this week, the preparations will be finished, and our guests will come over. I expect you shall enjoy the visit, especially since 'Katara, the oh Katara' will be visiting!"

Zuko's face does not change in the least except for a small tick under his jaw, barely perceptible.

"I have no idea what you mean Master."

"Of course you don't," Bumi snickers, "of course you don't."

Zuko cannot stop the blush from rising to his cheeks. Bumi noticing the blush creeping up, smiles wider.

"My boy, do not worry, I will not say anything, but try to help if I can. If not, good luck and the best wishes. This will be one interesting turn of affairs if it happens."

Winking at Zuko, King Bumi disappears through the doorway and it closes behind him, merging into the dark brow earthen wall.

Another door opens in wall directly north of Zuko and a young man whose face is clean shaven, skin golden brown and a braided ponytail hanging down past his shoulders, steps out.

"I am to be your sparring partner this week, as the King has to prepare the rooms and feast for the guests."

"Who are these guests?"

"You will see when they come, for now, you should be worrying about me."

Slowly, the young man spins around, his light green robes swinging with the motion. He stops in a mid-crouch, clearly ready for an attack. Zuko shifts slightly and puts up his fist.

With one swift motion, the ground in front of the man shoots up and he kicks it straight at Zuko. Zuko waits a second and then steps to the side, the boulder of Earth missing his chest by a few inches.

**Whoosh…**

Zuko turns realizing too late that he has let his guard down and now must think quickly. Dropping to the floor, lying flat, the boulders pass over his body harmlessly. Expecting the next move, Zuko, jumps and sends a wall of fire rushing towards the Earth-bender's previous location. But he was gone!

Spinning Zuko tries to see where he went, but in the space of time that Zuko had been on the floor and now, the young man had erected four miniature hills all around.

"That's a clever strategy; fool your opponent with a decoy and then erect barriers to hide behind."

For once in a long time, Zuko genuinely smiles about a workout. He knows this promises to be an interesting week for him and plans on sparring all week. He'd fail at first, but eventually, he'd figure out a way to win. He always did.

* * *

**A.N. **Sorry for taking so long to who-so-ever reads this, lol. This is a bit longer than the first two and I intend to write another chapter soon, so let me know how this one was. Thanks to toonfan820 and xxcolexicanaxx for actually reading and reviewing, lol. Appreciate it girls! And thanks to toonfan820 for helping me out with the information like names and etc. The only reason I started was because she suggested it, so this one is to you. Also, thanks to mpsn whose review and editing was definitely appreciated. She also gave me back some ideas to improve the story, so much thanks to her too. Of course I can't forget the girl who inspires me every moment of my day, Sam. She's the one around who my world revolves, for she is my sun ♥. Enjoy all☺!

* * *


End file.
